(Applicant?s Abstract) This renewal application represents a request for funding for years 26 to 30 of our training grant entitled Cardiovasology. This training program has been highly successful in preparing individuals for an independent research career in cardiovascular medicine and biology, and our current application is characterized by an increasing focus upon translational research that brings together an interdisciplinary team of established investigators. The proposed training program is focused upon the syndromes of heart failure and ischemic heart disease. These two interrelated themes were chosen based upon the current expertise of the faculty, the central role played by these two disease entities in the US population and more specifically the patient population at the Mayo Clinic. An additional rationale for focusing upon heart failure and ischemic heart disease is that these are complex syndromes which involve multiple cell types, require multidisciplinary approaches and therefore provide a powerful mechanism to bring together the faculty and provide diverse research opportunities for trainees. The faculty consists of a collaborative and innovative team of basic scientists, physician-scientists, clinical investigators and population scientists with established track records in mentoring. Moreover, we have designed our competitive renewal to be in parallel with recommendations of the NHLBI "SPARKS" report and therefore our faculty incorporates genetics, cellular biology, research training at the tissue and whole animal level with human physiology and population sciences. It is the goal of our competitive renewal to train talented individuals in new biology and an emphasis upon innovative methodologies that will facilitate translation in the understanding of the pathophysiology of cardiovascular disease leading to novel diagnostics and therapeutics. With our current competitive renewal we propose a vibrant and highly talented multidisciplinary group of established investigators with documented mentoring skills and records. Current technologies represented in the training program faculty include molecular genetics, pharmacogenomics, functional genomics, epidemiology and outcomes research, gene therapy and transplantation biology which complement traditional departments of internal medicine, pediatrics, surgery, pharmacology, physiology, biochemistry and molecular biology. Thus, trainees are exposed to multiple technologies that are organized around the translational themes of heart failure and ischemic heart disease. Fundamental to this effort remains an unreserved commitment to diversity of trainees and faculty in addition to the commitment excellence. We believe that our competitive renewal lays down a strategy to continue this tradition of excellence in research training in cardiovascular biology and medicine.